Little Dawnie Not So Little
by Holding On To Broken Memories
Summary: Dawn was never the key but actually a slayer like her sister. But when their parents split up Buffy went to live with Joyce and Dawn went to live with their dad. Dawn decides to move in with Joyce and meets Spike. Spawn pairing. Oneshot


Auther: Holding On To Broken Memories

Title: Little Dawnie not so little

Summery: Dawn was never the key but actually a slayer like her sister. But when their parents split up Buffy went to live with Joyce and Dawn went to live with their dad. Dawn decides to move in with Joyce and meets Spike...

Pairing: Spawn, D/S

Notes: Season 1, Dawn is a Slayer, lives with her dad, hates Buffy, is 17

Email: truehorse10

Disclaimer: Yes I own everything. Just kidding all rights go to the owners of BtVS. I only have about $10.50 in my name so sueing me would be a maaaajor waste of time...

Chapter One  
Surprise, Im back

I sighed as I entered the library. Thats where the Watchers always flock to. I knew Buffy wouldnt want to see him, she wants a happy normal life. Yeah, ok then. Keep dreamin sis. The librarian walked up to me. I raise my eyebrow skeptically. "You are the other Slayer, yes?" The man asked. "Thats me! I just got here 'cuz B didnt want people knowing." I say smirking slightly. "And you've been without a Watcher this long?" He asks. "Yup, Im Dawn by the way." I say trying to be nice. "Rupert Giles." He says smiling slightly. "You've been living with your father, fighting evil correct?" Rupert asks. I bite back a rude remark about him supposively being a great Watcher but not knowing anything about me, instead I smile and nod. "The older Summer sister how astonishing." Rupert mutters under his breath. Buffy walks in smiling happily with her two friends. It makes my stomach churn. Shes risking there lives so that she can be happy. Buffy's smile falls as soon as she sees me. Her mouth forms a shocked "o". I smirk at her. "Surprise big sis, Im back." I say. "Sisters?" Willow gasps. I understand her surprise we look nothing alike. I have long brown hair, blue eyes, full pink lips, and an hour glass figure. Unlike Buffy's short blonde hair, blue eyes, and semi-flat figure. "Dawn. Leave." Buffy growls. "Ehm, Buffy? She will be staying. I am her new watcher." Rupert says in a Im-the-boss-and-you-will-listen-to-me voice. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. "Fine! Im setting up a parent teacher thing tonight and I could really use some help." Buffy says looking pointedly at me. I shrug and walk out. No one comes after me. Big surprise. Welcome to Sunnydale.

Xoxo

"I made it all by myself!" I hear Buffy boast proudly. Yeah, lemonade with no sugar. Smoooth. Way to get on Snyder's good side B. I kind of drift through the evening, Joyce made me come. Yes I call her Joyce not mom. Nothing personal I geuss, just she was never there for me. Like a mom should be atleast. All about Buffy. Suddenly there are loud crashes and screams. Vampires come crashing in. "Oh Slayer come out and play." A blonde vampire calls out. I assume he means Buffy but I step out. He tilts his head. "Im Dawn, Buffy's sister. The better Slayer." I say staring him down. Pretty hot if you ask me. His lips quirk up, amused. "Oh really?" Is all he says still watching me. He slowly walks up to me. "Its a pleasure. Im Spike." He says. God that sounds formiliar. Oh! My eyes widen in reconition. "Oh! You're William The Bloody arent you?" I ask. Id heard about him. Been warned about him more like. I hate to admit it but the way he got the name Spike fasinated me. Killed two Slayers too. "Heard of me have yah?" Spike asks. "Y-yeah." I stutter. Spike chuckles. "Arent you a tasty bit." Spike murmers. My eyes widen. "Dawn!" Buffy shrieks. Before I can blink Spike was me whirled around and his mouth hovering above my neck. Buffy just stands there frozen. Spike's free hand trails the waistband of my jeans. Spike kisses my neck instead of biting me. "G-get away from my sister!" Buffy finally chokes out. "Mmmm I dont know if she wants me to." Spike says. Buffy charges at him throwing me away from them. "Run." Buffy says. I do as she say running home and to my room. A while later Buffy comes home and storms into my room. "You're a Slayer Dawnie! Why didnt you fight him!?" Buffy shouts. Tears fill my eyes. She was right. What was wrong with me? "I-I dont know." I whisper.

Xoxo

I check myself out in the mirror. Tight short-shorts, shredded black half-shirt, bright red lipstick, mascara, thick eyeliner, and fishnet stockings. I smile, pleased with how I look. I swing out of my window and head to the Bronze. "Dawn! You look grrrrreat." Jessica purred. I smile. "Thanks you look good too." I reply. A cold hand touches my arm making me jump. "Would you like to dance?" Spike asked. I smile and nod. Its a slow song so I slip my arms around his neck and lean against him. Spike slides his hands down my back and puts his hands in my back pockets. I smile up at him before resting my head on his chest. Jessica rips me away from me and glares at me. Spike watches in amusment. "Girrrrlsssss night rrememmmmber?" Jessica says. I sigh. Spike pulls me to him and Jessica wrinkles her nose at him. I smile softly. Always trying to protect me. "Chill Jess, Ill be fine." I say smiling. Jessica hesitates but nods and leaves. I turn back to Spike. "Sorry, shes a little crazy." I say smiling at him. Spike crashes his lips down on mine taking me by surprise. Our lips move in sync and I thread my fingers through his hair. "Dawn!" Buffy gasps. I pull away from Spike quickly. "Bye." I whisper before pushing him into the group of people and turn to Buffy. "Hey he was cute. Whats his name?" Buffy asks. I giggle. "Oh him? That was just William."

A/N ok Ill admitt that was fun write. I was just rewatching the series and this popped into my head. Well anyways I hope you liked it!


End file.
